We are all Family
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Sequel to Return to Mystic Falls. Brooklyn find out that Klaus is still alive and well. Elena is a vampire. Jeremy becomes a hunter. And there is a cure to all vampirism.
1. Growing Pains

The next day, Brooklyn sat in the living room with her daughter Rose. They were watching TV as then Brooklyn gets a call. She looked who it is, it's Diana, and so she picked it up. "Hey."

"_Hey, uh, you need to get out of there!"_ Diana told her seriously.

"Why?" Brooklyn asked confused.

"_Well, Caroline was totally friendly when she called me. She told me that the Council knows about all the vampires in the town and you, being Klaus's girlfriend and you daughter Rose."_ Diana explained it to her.

"Yeah, and? You put some protection spell on the house, Diana." Brooklyn told her friend.

"_Well, I don't if it works on humans."_ Diana confessed.

"I'm about to find out." Brooklyn looked outside and she saw lights from cars.

"_What?"_ Diana asked shocked.

Brooklyn didn't say anything more as she hang up the phone and walked to the door. She opened the door seeing men outside looking at her. "Well, gentlemen, what seem to be the problem?"

Then a man spoke up. "We know about you and your demon child."

Brooklyn's eyes narrowed dangerously, her eyes turned yellow. "I will tear you all apart."

"You dare to threaten us?" The man asked to her.

"How dare you to come to my home and assume that my daughter is a demon child, she is not!" Brooklyn had still her eyes yellow, looking dangerously angry at these men. "I will protect myself and my cup from the guys like you!"

"You just a werewolf." The man said to her.

"Werewolf!" Brooklyn laughed. "Oh, I'm not a werewolf, I'm just a wolf. Your resources are wrong."

The people before her blinked. "But…" They were speechless.

"Should I demonstrate for you all?" Brooklyn suggest to the people as she let her see her paw.

They tried to walk forwards, but couldn't. "What is this?"

"That's is my friend's spell keeping you out of here." Brooklyn looked at the people.

"Well, then, if we can't come inside. We can let things on fire." The man told her as then he lit the fire and throws it on the ground, towards the house. Brooklyn's eyes widened as she rushed to get Rose and gets out of there fast as the house went slowly to ash and dust.

* * *

Brooklyn stopped running as she and her daughter were far into the woods. She looked all around her and couldn't see the people, who were after her and her daughter, anymore. She had lost them, so she hoped for a while. Then she looked at her daughter, who was afraid. So she crouched down and she could look into her daughter's eyes. She spoke up. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie."

"What's going on, mommy?" Rose asked to her mother.

Brooklyn sighed, before she spoke up again. "Bad people are coming for us, they want to hurt us. That's why I grabbed you and ran to the woods, we will be safe here for short or long time. I don't know, but all I know is, they are still after us."

"Is that the people that hurt daddy?" Rose looked at her mother.

"Yes, my sweet little girl." Brooklyn's voice creaked a little.

"Is daddy gonna be okay, though?" Rose asked to her mother.

"Yeah, sweetie." Brooklyn lied to her daughter.

Rose nodded to her mother. "Okay, mommy."

Suddenly Brooklyn hear something and she doesn't like it. "They are coming." She picked Rose and runs again, away from the bad guys.

* * *

Later, they couldn't run anymore and stopped. Then Brooklyn hears them all as they were approaching. She looked deadly in the eye as one of them spoke up. "There is nowhere to run anymore, give up."

Brooklyn put her daughter behind her as she also spoke up. "I would never give up, not without a fight."

"Then so beat it." The man said to her.

Brooklyn's eyes flashed yellow, before she started fighting them. Anyone who came close to her daughter was bitten and left to die. The others she just kicked and beat them to the ground. Slowly she gets tired and the men noticed that, so they make their move as they grabbed her and tied her down. Brooklyn cried out from the pain in her leg as she saw that one of them stabbed her. Then they walked towards to her daughter, attempt to grab but Rose was quicker and ducked for al these men, then Brooklyn shouted to her daughter. "Run, find Diana, Rose."

Rose looked confused at first, but then she let wolf instincts overflow her as she runs real fast away from them all, they were to slow for her to catch her.

Brooklyn was taken away.

* * *

The little girl Rose runs and runs until she smelled a familiar sent, she runs towards it, it was Diana. She approached her as she called her. "Diana, Diana."

"Rose." Diana turned to see her as she looked at her. "What happened?"

"They have mommy, Diana." Rose replied to her.

"Who did?" Diana asked concerned.

"The bad people." Rose replied to her.

"We will get her back." Diana told her.

Rose looked at her. "Promise? Pinky promise, Diana?" She held her hand up and wobbled with her pinky.

Diana smiled at her as she the pinky promise with her. "I promise."

"Okay." Rose smiled at Diana.

"Now let's get to my home." Diana told to her.

"But that's burnt down by the bad people." Rose nearly whispered.

"What?!" Diana asked shocked.

"Yep, the bad people did that." Rose replied afraid.

"Well, good thing I have also money on me." Diana sighed.

"Hotel?" Rose asked to her.

"Yes, we are going to a hotel, until we get you mom back." Diana replied to her as she walked to her car with Rose.

Then they went to the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brooklyn was put into a car as she was still bleeding by her leg as then they were riding to somewhere until the car crashed, what she didn't know was they were riding with more cars. Then the doors from the cars were ripped away as she see Tyler there.

"Tyler you are alive?" Brooklyn asked shocked.

"Yes, I am." Tyler told as then he untied her and lifted her up, he had more work to do.

"Bu… But how are you even alive, Nik is dead." Brooklyn told him.

"I'm harder to kill than you think." He lifted out of the car and he used his vampire speed to get away. Then they arrived in the woods as he set het down, giving him his blood to heal her leg.

"Thank you." Brooklyn told him.

"You're…" He cleared his throat. "Welcome." He looked at her. "I have more to people to save." Then he gets away from there, leaving her there.

* * *

Or rattler he had one more too safe, he had saved Caroline. They rushed to the woods, where Brooklyn was. Caroline didn't even noticed that Brooklyn was also there as she kissed him and again and again until he pushed her away. She looked confused. "What's going on?"

Then Brooklyn stood up and walked up to them. "You are not Tyler are you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, love." Tyler replied to her, playing confused as well.

"Did you just call me "love"?" Brooklyn asked to him.

"I don't know, love. Did I?" Tyler looked at her.

Then they both realized it wasn't Tyler at all is was Klaus. "What the hell did you do to Tyler?" Caroline asked to him.

"Listen. I didn't have to risk exposure to come save you." 'Tyler' replied to her. "I only wanted to safe Brooklyn and our daughter, but Rose was already safe so I saved you and let Rebekah in the car."

Brooklyn rolled with her eyes. "That's just you, Nik, leaving your sister behind." He just shrugged.

"Oh. You do one semi-decent thing and you're my hero? Ugh, I need to sanitize my mouth." Caroline looked at him is disgust.

"Your mouth was all over me. I was an innocent victim." 'Tyler' comment.

"Put Tyler back." Caroline glared at him.

"Gladly." 'Tyler' told to her. "Then I will have some time with my little family."

Then they made their way to the witch house.

* * *

They arrived by the witch house as then they explained what was going on and that Bonnie needed to reverse the spell that she did on Tyler, who was now Klaus.

"She said she's not strong enough." Jeremy nearly shouted at them.

"You put me in here, you're strong enough to get me out." 'Tyler' looked at Bonnie.

"I upset the spirits to save Elena." Bonnie explained it to him. "I can't use that magic. It's too dangerous."

"Do the bloody spell." 'Tyler' shouted at her.

"She said she can't, okay?" Caroline almost begged to him. "We'll just wait until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic." Then she looked at Bonnie. "Right, Bonnie?"

"Well, if Bonnie can't do it, then I witch who can." Brooklyn looked at her. "Who isn't tied to the bloody spirits." Then she looked at 'Tyler' and said to him. "We are leaving here."

'Tyler' smirked. "See, she knows someone who isn't afraid to put me back to my own body."

"We are wasting our time." Brooklyn snapped to the others.

They began to leave as Bonnie sighed in defeat and called them. "Wait, I'll do it."

Then they turned to look at her as then 'Tyler' told to her. "Good. Let's begin."

Then he crouched down as Bonnie put her hands around his head. She started to perform the spell as Jeremy told to the girls. "This is black magic. She shouldn't do this."

"Yeah, well, she shouldn't have done it in the first place." Brooklyn comment to her brother. "I meant it that I have a friend who can do it, without upsetting the spirits, but she wanted to do it necessarily."

"That's what you and Klaus do, manipulate people to do what you want." Caroline snapped a little at her.

"I don't do that, I really meant about the witch." Brooklyn looked at her. "But Bonnie is stubborn that she wanted to do it, I won't let her held back."

Jeremy believed his sister, but couldn't fully trust her. "Really?"

"Yeah, baby brother." Brooklyn told to him.

Then the spell worked as Tyler was himself again, he looked at Caroline as she told to him. "Tyler."

"Caroline. Hey." Tyler looked at her as then he started choking.

"Tyler." Caroline looked worried as bonnie was still doing the spell.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Jeremy looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie, it worked. Stop."

"What's happening?" Bonnie cried out. "Let me go. Let me go."

"Bonnie, what's happening?" Caroline asked as the others looked at her. On Bonnie skin appeared dark veins before it disappeared again.

"Why can't I let go?" Bonnie asked to something as the others can't see it.

"Bonnie, stop the spell." Jeremy shouted at her.

"I'm sorry, Grams." Bonnie cried. "You can't do this. Please. Don't do this to her."

"Bonnie, stop." Caroline shouted at her friend.

"No! No! Oh, my God!" Bonnie falls on her knees. "What have I done? What did I do?"

"You're okay. You're okay." Jeremy crouched by her.

"What did I do? What did I do?" Bonnie whispered.

Now Brooklyn waited for Klaus to come back to her.

* * *

Sometime later, others left as Brooklyn was still waiting. Then finally Klaus woke up as then he sat up and looked at Brooklyn. "Hello, love."

Brooklyn relieved that Klaus was okay. She looked at him. "Hello, Nik."

"We are still in the witch house I see." Klaus told to her.

"That's first thing you say to me?" Brooklyn looked at him in disbelieve. "How about, how come you are not dead?"

"Well, love, I let Bonnie do a spell, so I could jump into Tyler." Klaus replied to her.

"Why don't just tell me?" Brooklyn asked to him.

"Rose, she wouldn't understands it." Klaus looked at her.

"Well, that's a good excuse, but you could have told me, Nik." Brooklyn nearly shouted at him. "I wouldn't have lied to her, about that you will be okay?" She looked at him. "Please just tell me, next time Nik. If something like this happens." Klaus didn't say anything. "Please, I need to tell our daughter if you okay and I don't have to lie about it."

"Okay, sweetheart, I will tell the next time, if it happens." Klaus reassured her.

"Thank you, Nik." Brooklyn looked at him. "Well, we need to go to our daughter, who is with Diana."

Klaus nodded to her. "Okay, love."

Then Brooklyn texted her friend, who told her that they were in a hotel. "They are in a hotel, let's go."

Klaus smirked at her as he picked her up, he used his vampire speed to get there.

* * *

Not much later, they arrived in the hotel, where Diana and Rose are. They found their room as they opened the door and strode inside of it. Diana jumped out of her skin as then she looked at Brooklyn and Klaus. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, couldn't resist it." Brooklyn told her friend, smiling.

"You let my house to burn down." Diana told her.

"Sorry, but they did started it." Brooklyn looked at her.

"Fine, but you pay." She pointed at Klaus. He just shrugged, then she looked back at Brooklyn. "Rose is asleep."

"Okay, then we will grab her and be on our own way to home, if you want also to come?" Brooklyn asked to her friend.

"Yeah, I will come." Diana told them. "Besides I have car with me."

Brooklyn nodded as Klaus picked up their daughter, then they all walked to the car from Diana. They stepped in it and went their way to Klaus's mansion.

* * *

When they arrived they went to bed, expect for Klaus he was still up. Brooklyn and Diana walked upstairs as she let her friend showed her room. "This will you be sleeping in, Diana." Brooklyn told her.

"Okay, it's a fine room." Diana told her as she had opened the door and went inside.

"Sleep well." Brooklyn looked at her.

"You too." Diana told her friend.

Then Brooklyn closed the door from her room and went to Rose's room. She put her daughter into her bed and let the door a little open. Then she went to her own room that she shared with Klaus. Brooklyn put on some pajama's and went to bed. She was fast asleep as she didn't know what going on downstairs.

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope you liked this chapter. This story is sequel from Return to Mystic Falls.

Until next time, bye.


	2. Memorial

Brooklyn was making herself ready for the memorial as Klaus walked into their room. "What are you getting ready for, love?"

"For the memorial." Brooklyn looked at Klaus. "I have told you that."

"Yeah, I know, but they tried to kill you, stabbed you in the leg and burned your friend's house down." Klaus listed list off. "Not to mention, they called our child a demon child." He looked at her. "So, I don't understand why you are going there?"

"Because, I want to see Elena, she a vampire now." Brooklyn replied to him. "I want to see how she doing and for the memorial, is for respect for the town people."

Klaus nodded to her. "You are not bringing Rose with you?"

"No, she stays here with you." Brooklyn replied to him.

"Diana is coming with you, then?" Klaus looked at her.

"Yes, she is." Brooklyn replied to him.

"Good, just in case something happens." Klaus looked at her.

"Nothing will happen, Nik. You worry too much." Brooklyn looked back at him as then she walked to her closet to grab a dress, she grabbed a black dress and black heels, also she grabbed a jacket. She put it all on as then Klaus looked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked to him.

"There is nothing wrong, you look beautiful, love." Klaus replied to her.

Brooklyn blushed. "Thanks, Nik." She looked at him. "Love you, Nik."

Klaus walked towards her. "I love you, too, sweetheart." Then he kissed her.

Then they pulled away as Brooklyn told to him. "I should be going."

Klaus nodded to her. "Be careful."

"Always." Brooklyn told to him as then she walked out of the room.

* * *

Brooklyn walked downstairs as then she sees Diana there. "Are you ready?" Brooklyn asked to her.

"Yes, I'm ready, and you?" Diana looked at her.

"Also ready." Brooklyn replied to her.

"Then, we can go, right?" Diana asked to her.

"Yeah." Brooklyn looked at her.

Then the girls walked out of the mansion, then they walked to Diana's car and they stepped in as then they drove away from there.

* * *

Brooklyn and Diana arrived at the church, they walked inside of it as then they see Elena and Matt. They watched them as Brooklyn listening in on them.

"How you feeling? You look a little, uh, strung out." Matt told to Elena.

"I'm fine." Elena told to him as she a memorials pamphlet on the bench. "It's just my emotions are all over the place. Everything is heightened. I mean just the sight of all the names of the dead makes me wanna cry for a week."

"You didn't have to volunteer." Matt looked at her.

"People died. People we've known our whole lives so yeah, I did." Elena told him as then she looked at a girl she recognized. "Is that?"

"April Young, yeah." Matt finished it for her.

"Oh, wow." Elena told to him as then she walked towards the girl.

Then Diana noticed Brooklyn listening in. "You are listening in?"

Brooklyn nodded to her. "Yeah, I am, now hush."

Diana just rolled her eyes as she let Brooklyn listening further in. Just then Elena arrived by April as she told to the girl. "Hey, there."

"Hey. Long time no see. Not since…" April trailed off.

"My parents' funeral." Elena finished the sentence.

"Yeah." April looked at her as then Elena pulled into a hug.

Then they went apart as then Elena asked to her. "Are you gonna survive this?"

"They want me to speak." April sighed. "I guess all the kids who lost somebody can. What am I supposed to say? "I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line"? But if I don't say anything, then I mean, what if nobody does? My dad and I didn't always get along or anything but everybody deserves to have nice things said at their funeral, you know? I mean, for my mom's funeral, everybody said really nice things."

"You say what you wanna say, or you don't say anything at all." Elena reassured her. "And don't worry about your dad. Everyone in this town loved him."

"Yeah. Until two days ago." April voice creaked a little as Elena put her hand on her wrist.

"Even still." Elena told her as then she began feeling ill. "I'm sorry, I…" She stood up as then she said to April. "I have to go." Elena walked really fast away from there.

Then Brooklyn glanced at Diana. "I'm going to see how my sister is going."

"Yeah, go then." Diana told her.

Brooklyn nodded as then she went after her sister.

* * *

Brooklyn arrived by the bathroom as she heard her sister voice through the door. "Sorry, there's someone in here." Then she saw someone by the door.

Then Damon arrived as he knocked on the door as then he sees the man. "You again. Stalking small-town funerals?"

"Oh, Damon." Then Elena poked her head out, from the door. She grabbed the dress from Damon. "Thank God." Then she looked at the man. "Sorry, I spilled coffee all over my dress."

Brooklyn looked at her sister, concerned. "You okay, Elena?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then she closed the door.

"We have not met. I'm Connor Jordan." The man told them, holding his hand out.

Brooklyn looked at the man and shakes his hand. "Brooklyn Gilbert."

"Damon. Germaphobe." Damon told to him as then he called towards the door. "Everything okay in there?"

"Just a minute." Elena called back.

"So, what brings you to Mystic Falls? Bible salesman?" Damon asked to Connor.

He chuckled. "No, no, no. Actually, I'm in, uh, environmental cleanup. Heard you had a bit of a pollution problem."

"Well, I was unaware." Damon told him. "I breathe pretty easy."

"As do I." Brooklyn looked at Conner, she didn't trust him. "I breathe also pretty easy."

Then Elena walked out of the bathroom, with the stuff Damon had given her. "I'm so sorry that took so long." She looked at Connor.

"No problem." Conner told her.

"Well, enjoy your stay. We love visitors, and the scenery is to die for." Damon told to him as then he put his hand over his mouth. "Funeral pun. Too soon. Sorry." He told him.

Then Elena and Damon walked away from there as Brooklyn looked at him. "Well, enjoy your stay here." Then she also walked away from there.

* * *

Brooklyn joined Diana as then Diana asked to her. "Where were you?"

"By my sister, by the bathroom, Diana." Brooklyn replied to her. "She doesn't look very well."

"Okay." Diana looked at her.

Just then Elena walked into the church as then she sat by Matt and Jeremy. Brooklyn and Diana sat behind them. They all noticed that Elena looked pale as then Matt asked to her, concerned. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Hey, uh, April was looking for you. She wanted help with her speech." Jeremy told to Elena.

"Oh, where is she?" Elena asked to her brother.

"I don't know." Jeremy shrugged.

Just then Stefan walked in to the church as then he sees Tyler there. "What are you doing here?"

"Being sensitive to the community's loss." Tyler replied to him.

"With a hunter out to get you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not letting a hunter stop me." Tyler glanced at him.

"Also, if he shows his face, I'm going to kick his ass." Caroline comment.

Then Stefan walked away from them and found himself a seat as then the Mayor spoke up. "Before we begin mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the town council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. Uh, April? April, are you still here, honey? Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?" Then Elena stood up. "Come on up, Elena."

Then Damon walked into the church. "Don't know why that always makes me smile." Then he sat next to Stefan. "She doesn't look so good."

"You should have told me she was rejecting all food sources." Stefan told him.

"Jealousy is beneath you, brother." Damon comment.

"Oh, bite me." Stefan comment.

Then Elena spoke up. "I, um When I talked to April earlier, she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak and now I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too. The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them."

"Do you smell that?" Caroline asked.

"Blood." Tyler replied to her.

"Nobody move. Don't turn around, it's a trap." Damon warned them.

"I, um…" Elena started to breath heavily.

Just then Stefan walked to her as he let down the stairs and back to their seats. "It's okay, it's okay. I got you, I got you."

The priest walked up the podium and spoke up. "Please turn to page 42 in your hymn book. Let us join together in song."

"The blood. Stefan, the blood, I can smell it." Elena whispered to Stefan. "There's so much."

"It's all right, just remember what we talked about." Stefan told to Elena. "Focus. Push back. Come on, you can do this."

Then Matt asked to them. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's hungry, she hasn't fed." Stefan replied to him.

"So get her out of here." Matt told to him.

"There's somebody watching us." Stefan told to him.

"I'm gonna go rip his head off now." Damon whispered, but Brooklyn still hear it, because of her wolf hearing.

"You do that, and you risk exposing all of us." Stefan warned him.

"I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off." Damon comment.

"Stefan, I'm losing it." Elena warned him.

"You have 10 seconds before I go old-fashioned on the new guy." Damon told them.

"Don't do it, Damon, please." Stefan told him.

"Three, two, one, bye." Damon told them as then he wanted to leave, but Matt interrupted them.

"Wait, wait, wait. Elena, feed from me." Matt offered. "It's okay, everyone will think you're upset. Just feed from me. It's okay. You're okay. I'm here."

Then Elena started finding on Matt as then she was done. "Thank you." She thanked him. "The blood, I can still smell it. It's gotta be April. We have to help her."

"Elena, we can't risk it." Stefan warned her.

"Then I'm gonna do it." Elena told him, stubbornly.

Then Tyler walked to the podium as then he spoke up. "Excuse me I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young."

"What do we do?" Elena asked as then they all sat back into their seats.

"Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me." Tyler talked. "But he made me understand how important it is to be part of a team. A community. Giving yourself up for the sake of…" Then he was shot as the people started to panic and started to the church.

The others rushed forwards to him. The mayor was first by him as she gasped. "Tyler! Oh, my God."

Then Elena, Brooklyn, Diana, Caroline and Stefan were also by them. Caroline pulled out the stick as Tyler gasped and coughed. "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Damon is way ahead of you. Stay here, I have to help." Stefan told them.

"What about April?" Elena asked to him.

"I got it." Caroline told to Stefan. "Go." He leaves them to find Damon.

"I have to call an ambulance." The mayor told them.

"No, he's fine." Caroline reassured her as Elena also leaves.

"The whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance." The mayor walked away from there.

Caroline looked as then she was no Elena. "Elena?"

Then Brooklyn also looked as she saw not her sister. "Oh, for god sakes!"

* * *

Brooklyn looked at Caroline. "Were are going help the other people." She glanced at Diana.

"And I'm going to find Elena." Caroline told them as then she leaves.

Then Brooklyn and Diana helped the other people to get out of the church. When everyone was out of the church, they go to the mansion.

* * *

Shortly, they arrived by the mansion. They walked inside of it as then Brooklyn spoke up. "The memorial did go differently, than planned."

"Someone shot Tyler." Diana revealed.

Klaus used his vampire speed to get to Brooklyn, checking her if she wasn't injured. Brooklyn noticed this as she told to him. "I'm okay, Nik."

Then Diana leaves the room, letting them talk as Klaus told to Brooklyn. "But you could have been hurt as well."

"But I'm not, Nik. I'm okay." Brooklyn reassured him, then she looked at him. "But, uh, there is someone new to this town and his name is Connor Jordan. I have a weird feeling about the guy."

"How so?" Klaus asked curious.

"I don't trust the guy, he could be the guy that shot Tyler." Brooklyn still looked at him. "Then he can shot more of us."

"I will protect our family. I will even protect Diana if you asked." Klaus told her seriously.

Brooklyn nodded to him. "Thank you, Nik."

Then they kissed.

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope you all liked this chapter! And a thank you to who has favorited and followed.

Please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story. And I only want advice and nice comments on the story, please.

Until next time, bye.


	3. The Rager

Brooklyn punching against punching bag as then Klaus walked towards her. "Why are you punching against the punching bag, sweetheart?"

Brooklyn stopped as she looked at Klaus. "Well, Rose is asleep and I thought, I want to punch something, so why not against the punching bag."

"But why are you doing that?" Klaus looked at her.

"Well, I want to turn into a wolf, but that can't right now." Brooklyn sighed. "With this new hunter in town."

"Have you thought about the cellar that we have here?" Klaus asked to her.

"Yes, I have, but I don't want to be locked up in a cellar." Brooklyn looked at him. "I want to run around freely in the woods all night."

"When the hunter is dealt with, you can run around freely, just not now." Klaus explained it to her.

"I know, but it sucks." Brooklyn told him.

Then Klaus smirked at her. "How about I draw you?"

"Yeah, I would like that." Brooklyn looked at him. "In which pose you want me?"

"Well, how about you wear, uh, something sexy." Klaus suggested.

Brooklyn grinned. "If you wish." She walked closer to him and kissed him.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus and Rose were sitting next to each other as they were drawing together. Then Rose asked to her father, curious. "Daddy, where did you met mommy?"

Klaus looked at his daughter. "Well, I met your mother in a bar."

"A bar, that for grown up people like you, daddy." Rose looked at her father.

"Yes, it is." Klaus told her.

Just then Klaus gets a phone call, he looked at his daughter. "I'm gonna take this up." He stood up. "I will be in other room, little princess." Then he walked out of the room.

Just then Brooklyn walked into the room, Diana was already out of the house. She walked closer to her daughter. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Morning, mommy." Rose looked up from her drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Brooklyn looked curious at the drawing.

"A wolf, mommy." Rose replied to her mother.

Rose held her drawing to let see to her mother as Brooklyn said about it. "Beautiful, sweetie."

Just then Klaus walked back into the room as he announced. "Mayor Lockwood wants protection for her son." He looked at them. "We are spent some time there, for a while."

"For Tyler?" Brooklyn looked at him confused. "What happened now?"

Then they remembered that Rose was still in the room and who was listening to them. Then Klaus told to her. "Rose, why don't go to the other room and go play, you mother and I need to speak in private."

Rose nodded to her father as then she leaves the room. Then Brooklyn looked at Klaus. "So, what had happened now?"

"The hunter came to him." Klaus replied to her.

"Oh, that's horrible, Nik." Brooklyn looked at him. "Why would he come for him?"

"His werewolf venom." Klaus looked at her.

"Oh, so the hunter can now kill all the vampires?" Brooklyn gasped.

"Yes, love." Klaus replied.

"He can kill my sister." Brooklyn sighed. "I know that we all not on the same page, but still she is my sister and I don't want her to die."

"Only if he does something with it, love, if not the dear Elena is safe." Klaus rolled with his eyes a little.

"Yeah, you are right, Nik." She smiled at him. "Now we to pack to stuff for us all."

Then she walked out of the room and went upstairs to pack clothes for them all.

* * *

When they arrived, Klaus sent to hybrids in the hallway, were Tyler and his mother would come. Brooklyn, Klaus and their daughter were waiting in the other room, for them to come home. Then not much later, Tyler and his mother came home. When they walked inside, Tyler asked to the men that were standing there. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Tyler, it's okay." Carol told to her son. "They're here for your protection."

"More deputies?" Tyler asked to his mother.

Just then Klaus and Brooklyn into the room. Rose was in the room with another hybrid. "Not exactly."

"They're hybrids." Tyler sighed.

"I was halfway to Chicago when I heard you were attacked." Klaus looked at him. "I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls."

"It's nice to know you care." Tyler looked back at him.

"I don't." Klaus said to him. "I should've killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled. Stopping my heart, leaving me in a coffin to rot."

"You used my body as an escape hatch." Tyler offered. "Maybe we're even."

"Not even close. But you hybrids are a dying breed." Klaus looked at him. "I can't make more of you, and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have. Consider them your new bodyguards." Then he pointed at the men as then he and Brooklyn leave the room again.

* * *

Klaus and Brooklyn walked into a room, to see a girl standing there.

"You're a new face." Klaus told to her.

"You are a wolf or a werewolf, I can't make it out." Brooklyn looked at her.

"And I take it from your accent you're an old one." The girl looked at him, completely ignoring Brooklyn. "Klaus."

"My reputation precedes me." He smirked as Brooklyn crossed her arms. "Hopefully not all bad."

"A little bad." The girl comment. "Mostly repulsive."

"So you're a friend of Tyler's." Klaus looked at her. "That's strange. He's never mentioned you." Then he listen a conversion off form Tyler and Caroline as then he smirked at the girl. "And I think I know why."

Brooklyn rolled with her eyes. "I don't like to be ignored." She looked at the girl. "What are you? I can't sniff you out, your scent is confusing me."

"None of your business." The girl told her, hotly.

Then Klaus sensed a girl fight coming, as much he would see that, he didn't want with Rose in the house, he looked at the girl. "Leave now."

The girl looked at him, she saw that he looked angry, then she quickly leave the building. Then a few moments later, Tyler came into room.

"She's quite fetching, that Hayley." Klaus told to Tyler, he learned her name through his vampire hearing.

"Where is she?" Tyler tensed up a little.

"Oh, she had to run." Klaus told to him. "But don't worry, I had her take the back door so Caroline wouldn't see." Brooklyn let the boys talk as she sat down bench.

"Whatever you think you know…" Tyler started explain.

Then Tyler was interrupted door Klaus as he talked to him. "I don't know anything. I put together a convincing picture. Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality? You went off to the Appalachians to break my sire bond. There you met a pack of werewolves, begged for help. Among them was a girl. She was gorgeous. With the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low."

"Stop it." Tyler demanded.

"Then in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real." Klaus continued.

"I said, stop." Tyler snapped.

"And Caroline has no idea." Then the phone started to ring and Klaus picked it up. "Oh. Hello, Damon." Immediately Brooklyn used her wolf hearing to hear the rest of the conversation on Damon's side.

"_Klaus, where's Tyler?" _Damon asked to him over the phone.

"Tyler is otherwise occupied making big decisions about honesty and whatnot." Klaus smirked. "Anything I can do?"

"I'm going after the vampire hunter. So if he'd like to join…" Damon replied to him.

"He wouldn't." Klaus told to him. "I, however…"

* * *

Later that day, Brooklyn brought Rose to bed, after they had seen the rooms were they could be sleeping in. Brooklyn and Rose were in the room were Rose would be sleeping in. Brooklyn grabbed pajamas for Rose and gave it to her, she grabbed it. Brooklyn helped her daughter to change her into her pajamas. Then she put her into her bed as then she told to her daughter. "Sleep well, sweetie."

Rose nodded as she lay down in her bed. "You too, mommy."

"Good night, sweetie." Brooklyn told her daughter.

"Night, mommy." Rose looked at her mother.

Then Brooklyn stood up and walked out of the room as she walked to her room that she shared with Klaus. She went to bed as well, she put on some pajamas and when she was finished she walked to her bed and put the light out and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:** I hope you all liked this chapter! Please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story. And I only want advice and nice comments on the story, please.

Until next time, bye.


	4. The Five

A few weeks later, since Klaus had brought in Connor and hold him captive. He had asked him questions, but he would refuse to answer him. Brooklyn had asked to Klaus why he was brought into their house. He would than say about the tattoo and on that tattoo that nobody could see expect her little brother Jeremy. And on that tattoo, there would a map from that let to something that every vampire would want. Now, today, Brooklyn brought Rose to school. When they arrived, the teacher was standing there, looking angry. Brooklyn stepped out of the car with her daughter Rose. "What's wrong?"

"You are late, miss." The teacher told her.

"Oh, sorry about that. I overslept, it would never happen again." Brooklyn told her honestly.

"I hope it doesn't." The teacher told her. "Because the others from her class were already asking about Rose."

"Okay." Then Brooklyn turned to look at her daughter. "Have fun today, sweetie."

"Okay, mommy." Rose looked at her mother, before she walked inside of the school. The teacher followed after her.

Then Brooklyn walked back to her car and went to the woods.

* * *

When she arrived, she stepped out of the car, slipping her ring in the bag and put it away in the car. Then she closed the car and walked further into the woods as she went running and turned into a wolf. She was running and running, until it was a few hours later. Then she turned back to her human form and went back to her car.

* * *

A little while later, she arrived back at the mansion. Brooklyn walked inside of the house to look for Klaus. Then she found him with Connor, who was chained up to a wooden platform as then Stefan walked out from the shadows.

"Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail." Klaus spoke up, without turning around.

"I was gonna take him but I figured you went through such trouble to truss him up in your red room of pain." Stefan told him as then Klaus now turned around to look at him, seeing Brooklyn standing there as well.

"It's from the Inquisition." Klaus smirked. "I thought it was a nice touch."

"What'd you get out of him?" Stefan asked, basically pointed at Connor.

"Not enough." Klaus replied.

"Like nothing at all." Brooklyn muttered as Klaus rolled with eyes.

"He's mum about the Council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over." Klaus explained.

"What brings you snooping?" Brooklyn asked to Stefan.

"Well, I can't say it in front of him." Stefan looked between them. "As I'm sure you figured out, our friend here can't be compelled."

"You're full of mysteries, aren't you?" Klaus looked at Connor.

"I told you, I don't know anything." Connor repeated.

"Thankfully, I know plenty." Klaus looked them as then he closed the door behind him. "Shall we?" he pointed at the couch. "So, what's with the home invasion?"

"Damon said you knew about this guy." Stefan replied to them. "I should've figured you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything."

"I was feeling benevolent." Klaus lied to him as Brooklyn rolled with her eyes.

"You're never benevolent." Stefan shook with his head. "Who is this guy? What's the Five?"

"So many questions." Klaus smirked.

"It's a good thing I have nothing to do today except get answers out of you." Stefan sat down on a chair.

"Fine." Klaus sighed. "You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate. The Brotherhood of The Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. Crossed paths with them in the 12th Century, Italy. My siblings and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the south feeding, turning people as we went. But with the bloodshed came exposure." Klaus told him. "When Elijah, Rebekah and I were in a small village when we encountered them for the first time and one of them caught Rebekah's eye."

"So these hunters have been around for 900 years?" Stefan asked to him.

"Apparently." Klaus sighed. "Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years."

"Rebekah had a thing with one of them?" Brooklyn asked, curiously.

"Oh, she didn't just have a thing. She fell in love with him." Klaus looked at Stefan. "He told her all his secrets which I will gladly share with you provided you do one thing for me."

"And what's that?" Stefan asked confused.

"Get Rebekah over here." Klaus stood up. "She's being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with her. I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she won't do unless she believes we've made up."

"And what's in it for me?" Stefan looked at him.

"Just get her here and I'll tell you." Klaus pointed at the door, where the hunter was. "Oh, and Stefan trust me when I say this: That hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers."

* * *

A little while later, Brooklyn had brought Rose back from school as she was now playing in the living room as Brooklyn stood with Klaus. He asked to the hunter. "You feeling all right, mate? Are the shackles too tight?" Just then, Rebekah and Stefan walked into the room. "Welcome home, sister."

"Is this a trick?" Rebekah looked flabbergasted at the man in chains. "How do you know he's one of The Five? Where's his tattoo?"

"The tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last." Klaus told them as they all leave the room. "Let's eat." Not much later, they all sit around the table, Brooklyn had Rose next to her and Klaus the other side of her. "Thank you, my lovely." Klaus told to the girl who had served him a drink, she walked away. "I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier." Then he pointed at the vegetables. "Rebekah, love, eat your veggies."

"I'm not eating until you apologize." Rebekah told him as Rose was happily eating with the help from Brooklyn.

"For which indiscretion?" Klaus looked at her. "There have been so many."

"You broke my neck." She reminded him.

"You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make hybrids." Klaus looked at her.

"You took me for granted." Rebekah looked annoyed.

"That's what big brothers do, sweetheart." Klaus nearly shouted.

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now." Stefan sighed heavily.

"I agree with you." Brooklyn deadpanned.

"All right, fine. I'm sorry." Klaus looked at his sister. "I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?"

"I'll take it under consideration." Rebekah looked at him.

"Okay, good." Stefan leaned in on the table as he looked at Klaus. "Why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter?"

"Right. Alexander." Klaus replied to him. "Nice chap, forgoing the obvious issues. He was looking for creatures of the night which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings. It was at one of the dinners we provided for him when he told us a weapon that no vampire could ever resist."

"So that's what this is about?" Stefan asked. "A weapon?"

"Not just any weapon." Rebekah revealed.

"Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story." Klaus scolded her.

"How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Stefan asked, but there was no reply. "Okay. Why don't we just skip the theatrics and get right to the point?"

"Not quite yet." Klaus looked at him. "Because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle which seems to have disappeared."

"What puzzle?" Brooklyn asked confused at them.

Then Stefan realized. "The tattoo. What is it?"

"A map." Klaus replied to them. "Leading us to its treasure."

"Fat lot of good a tattoo is if we can't see it." Rebekah remarked.

"We can't, but someone else can." Klaus looked at the waitress. "Won't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love? The hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them." then Jeremy was pushed into the room by a hybrid as Stefan used his vampire speed to get to Jeremy, Klaus followed him. "I wouldn't. Lucky for us, young Jeremy here is a bit of an artist."

"What the hell?" Brooklyn stood up. "Don't push him into the room." then she looked at Klaus. "You could have ask me to bring my brother here, not this." She gestured at the hybrid. Klaus just shrugged at her, but only makes Brooklyn angrier as she shook with her head.

"I'm not helping you with anything." Jeremy glanced at his sister.

Klaus motion to the hybrid as he took the ring from Jeremy, tossed it over to him. "I'm afraid you are."

Then he was sent to the other room as Brooklyn put Rose to bed.

* * *

Brooklyn was with Rose upstairs as she asked to her mother. "What did aunt Bekah mean with that Daddy had broken her neck?"

"Well, it's that they play a game. It's not really that your father had broken the neck from your aunt." Brooklyn replied to her. "They are sometimes like little children."

"Like me?" Rose asked to her mother.

"No, much littler." Brooklyn replied to her as she tucked her in.

"Oh." Rose said sleepily.

"Sleep well, sweetie." Brooklyn told to her daughter as she gave a kiss on her forehead.

Rose was fast asleep as then Brooklyn put out the lights and let the door ajar as then she walked downstairs.

* * *

When she arrived downstairs, she heard Stefan telling to Klaus. "Just tell me more about this tattoo."

"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. Rebekah, however, was more than willing to investigate." Klaus looked at his sister as Brooklyn came to them and sat down on a chair. "Isn't that right?"

"Alex told me that the tattoo was a map to the weapon and the only way to decipher it was it sword." Rebekah told them.

"My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night." Klaus continued. "He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn and me."

"How was I supposed to know?" Rebekah looked disbelieved.

"Cheers. To my sister's uncanny ability to choose men." Klaus took a sip from his drink.

"I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side." Stefan remarked.

"They don't." Klaus smirked. I killed the Five and took out the daggers from my family only to discover form my sister what made her betray us." He looked at his sister. "Go ahead, Rebekah. Tell him. Tell him what the Hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What's this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?"

"A cure." Rebekah revealed. "He said there was a cure."

"There is no cure for vampirism." Stefan comment as Klaus stood up and the others followed him.

"He's telling the truth, Stefan." Rebekah told him.

"Why wouldn't you have found it?" Stefan asked as Klaus poured for himself a drink.

"Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night the marks disappeared from their body. The map was gone." Klaus turned to look at them, with his drink in his hand. "The Brotherhood of The Five, extinct. For 900 years, there was not a whisper of another hunter until our friend in there showed up."

"Now we have the map." Rebekah looked at her brother. "What do we do next?"

"We don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister." Klaus looked back at his sister. "You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic. Really. How she hands her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You'd think she'd learn from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception."

"But I haven't. Instead I stay with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life." She nearly shouted at him. "At least I fared better than Finn. Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment."

Then he walked towards her. "Finn was a dullard. He's more interesting lying in a box."

"You want the cure for Elena, don't you?" She realized. "So you can go back to mass-producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan in. You knew he'd help you even though he hates your guts. You know what? You can shove your cure." Then she walked away from them and out of the house.

"I hope you got what you wanted out of her before you chased her off." Stefan comment.

"She never would've told me what I needed to know." Klaus remarked. "But she'll tell you."

"What do you need me to find out?" Stefan asked to him.

"The map is useless without the tool to decipher it." Klaus replied to him.

"The sword." Stefan realized.

Klaus nodded to him. "She knows where it is. And you're going to get her to tell you. You have a chance to save Elena from the very thing that's going to destroy her. You can call it a deal with the devil if you like. But you know you won't walk away from it."

Then Stefan walked out of the room and out of the house as Brooklyn turned to look at Klaus. "Why don't just ask me to bring my brother here?" She repeated her question.

"I didn't think you would have allowed it." Klaus replied to her.

"Oh, now you can reply to me and for Stefan and your sister you can't." Brooklyn looked angry, Klaus didn't say anything to her. "Not this way, how you have done it. In any other way, yes maybe I have allowed it."

Then she start to walk away, but Klaus stopped her. "I'm sorry." He told her ashamed.

"I know you are, but doesn't change the fast that you used my brother to get here, threating him by his ring, draw for under the treat." She hissed at him. "I'm going to bed and will sleep on the couch." Then she walked away from him. "We will talk in the morning, I'm too angry right now." She walked out of the room and went upstairs, leaving Klaus standing there, hoping, and thinking about that he had done to her.

* * *

**Author's note: **Quarrel between Brooklyn and Klaus, what will happen next?

Please, favorite, follow and review!


	5. The Killer

Brooklyn woke up without Klaus by her side. She looked on her stand by her bed and saw a note from Klaus, grabbing it. She read the note that Klaus went to Italy to find a sword from the Five. Then Brooklyn sighed as then she grabbed her phone and called Klaus, but he didn't pick up, so she left a voicemail. "Nik, I really don't like that you left without me our daughter! Hell, what do I explain to Rose, our daughter, who really loves you! And who doesn't want to be without you, Nik. I will have to explain that you had to leave us, without a proper goodbye. So you better be bring something back for and that you never leave like that again or er will be hell to pay for!" Then she ended the call and went out bed.

Brooklyn walked to her closet and grabbed some clothes. Then she changed herself and went to her daughter room. She opened to door and walked into the room and wakes up Rose. "Rose it's time to wake up."

Rose wakes up. "Mommy."

Brooklyn looked at her daughter. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning, mommy." Rose told her mother.

Then Brooklyn walked over to Rose's closet and grabbed some clothes for her. Then she walked back to her daughter. "Here, Rose."

"Thanks, mommy." Rose grabbed her clothes.

* * *

When Rose was fully changed her clothes, she and her mother Brooklyn went downstairs for breakfast. That was when Rose noticed that her father wasn't there, so she asked to her mother. "Where is daddy?"

Brooklyn froze, not really knowing how to tell her daughter. Then she sighed heavily as she fined the right words to say. "Daddy had to leave, he found something very interesting that he wanted to find."

Rose looked at her mother. "What is he going to find?"

"A sword." Brooklyn replied to her daughter. "A beautiful sword."

"Wow, a sword, mommy." Rose smiled at her mother, who began with cooking.

"Yes, sweetie." Brooklyn smiled as she baked eggs. "Daddy will be back soon."

Rose smiled. "Okay, mommy."

Sometime later, Brooklyn was done with cooking the eggs and gave to Rose on a plate. "Here, sweetie."

"Thank you, mommy." Rose told her as she began to eat.

Then, Brooklyn came next to her and began to eat as well.

* * *

Later that day, Brooklyn had brought Rose to school as then she had text from Elena that their brother was in the grill with Conner and that they were by Tyler house to make a plan to get him back. She went quickly to Tyler's house, to help to make a plan with them, she didn't care if they didn't want their help, and they could go to hell!

When she arrived, she could clearly hear Damon talking. "So we each take a different entrance, hit him at the same time."

Then she also saw Stefan walking into the room as then Elena called. "Stefan." Then she saw also Brooklyn. "Sis." She hugged first Stefan as then she walked over her big sister, she needed her right now, despite that she with Klaus, she hugged her as well as Brooklyn hugged her little sister back.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon looked at Stefan.

"Coming up with a plan." Stefan replied to him.

Then Damon looked at Brooklyn. "We don't need you."

Brooklyn's eyes turned yellow. "I don't care, my sister needs me."

"I need her, Damon." Elena told him as he rolled with his eyes.

Brooklyn smiled. "See, my sister needs me."

"Children." Stefan rolled with eyes as both Brooklyn and Damon looked at him scoffed.

Then Damon told him. "I rip Connor's heart out and feed it to him." as they went back on track for what happening in the grill.

"That's not a plan." Stefan protested. "Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many hostages."

"Hence the open heart surgery." Damon argued.

"Damon's right." Elena joined in the argument. "He's not gonna be able to take all of us."

Brooklyn looked at them. "Well, Elena has a point."

"I called in the hybrids to help too." Tyler told them all.

Just then Caroline walked into the room. "My mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go."

"Good." Brooklyn nodded to her.

"Great." Damon agreed. "No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around."

"Hold on." Stefan protested. "You're not all going."

"He shot me nine times." Tyler comment. "If we're killing him, I want in."

"He's got Jeremy. I'm going." Elena told him.

"As am I." Brooklyn stood next to Elena.

"Nobody's going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into." Stefan told them all.

"Until you figure it out?" Damon demanded. "Is that where you've been, out buying bossy pants?"

"He's known for traps." Stefan replied to him. "We'd be dumb to walk into one especially if he has werewolf venom."

"Does he?" Elena asked to him.

"He's had it before." Stefan replied to her.

"Fine. Fine." Damon told him. "You wanna take some time to do recon? You get one hour. But we're gonna need extra help, so where's the wicked witch of the west?"

"She can't do magic." Caroline remembered them.

"Really? Call her." Damon told her. "Tell her Jeremy's life is in danger. Maybe that will bring her out of retirement."

* * *

Later, Damon, Elena and Brooklyn were in Alaric's house as Elena looked outside, she saw that Stefan was talking to someone. "Who is he talking to?"

"Bonnie, hopefully." Damon suggested. "Maybe she's decided to make herself useful again." Then Damon grabbed a map and laid it on the table.

"What is that?" Brooklyn asked as she and Elena looked at the map.

"It's our way in." Damon replied to her. "Courtesy of Alaric's interest in the Mystic Falls Underground Railroad."

"Tunnels." Brooklyn noticed.

"Like the ones in the Lockwood cellar." Elena added.

"Yep." Damon comment.

Just then Elena phone started to ring, she grabbed it out of her bag and answered the call as she placed it on the table. "What did you find out?"

"I could only make out voices." Stefan replied to her.

"How many hostages?" Brooklyn asked to him.

"Three. But Elena, Brooklyn, its Matt and April Young."

"What?" Elena asked in shock.

"Oh." Brooklyn just shook her head.

"Those two idiots are like danger magnets." Damon comment.

"We have to get them out of there." Elena panicked a little.

"We will, sis." Brooklyn tried to reassure her.

"I need more time." Stefan told to them.

"The clock's ticking, brother." Damon comment.

"I could do without the color commentary." Stefan told him as then he hang up.

"I'm going in these tunnels." Elena decided.

"No, you're not." Damon held her up. "This guy doesn't know you're a vampire. Keep it that way."

"That's it." Elena came up with an idea. "I can offer to trade myself for the hostages."

"And I will go with you." Brooklyn told to her sister.

"No. Best case scenario is, now you're a hostage. Worst case scenario, he figures you out, kills you on the spot." Damon looked at Elena as then he looked at Brooklyn. "I'm pretty sure that, he already knows about you."

"Don't treat me like a child, I'm not a child, even Nik doesn't treat me like that." Brooklyn hissed.

"Stop treating me like I can't handle myself." Elena looked at Damon in disbelieve. "Alaric trained me. And I've been practicing with Stefan."

"So what? Now you're gonna take on a professional killer?" Damon pointed a weapon at Elena. "Bang, you're dead. Now what?"

Elena used her vampire speed to get Damon on the bed as then she grabbed the weapon and pointed at him. "Head shot's no good, it has to be the heart. So now you're dead."

"For someone that doesn't wanna be like me you sure are good at it." Damon comment.

"My brother and my sister are the only things that's holding me together right now, Damon." Elena told him. "If anything happens to him…"

"We'll get him out. I promise." Damon promised her.

* * *

A little while later, Elena was looking outside again as Damon told her. "Stefan's on his way. This'll be over soon."

"Will it?" Elena told to him as Brooklyn with her eyes. "I mean, haven't we already been here before with Jeremy? Isn't this why we sent him to Denver?"

"We'll get him out of this and compel him to the Bahamas." Damon comment. "Maybe he'll find an island girl."

Just then Stefan walked into the room as he asked to them. "Did you find the tunnel map?"

"Got it." Damon held his phone up. "It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes some weird MacGyver crossbow and the last vervain in Mystic Falls. So how about we get this party started?"

"Not yet. Klaus is sending one of his men." Stefan explained. "He'll take the front. You and I, the tunnels."

"Since when do we team up with Klaus and the Lollipop Guild?" Damon asked as Brooklyn face palmed.

"Connor has werewolf venom." Stefan looked at him. "We need someone to draw his fire. Hybrids are immune, they're our best bet."

"How are you sure he has werewolf venom?" Damon asked. "Why is Klaus involved, Stefan?"

"Stop being paranoid, Damon." Stefan countered.

"Start telling the truth, Stefan." Damon argued. "Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?"

"This is the best way to get everyone out." Stefan avoided the question.

"What is with you two?" Brooklyn asked annoyed.

"We're wasting time." Elena agreed with her sister.

"Know what? She's right." Damon told them. "Screw your plan. I'll kill Connor myself."

Then out of nowhere Stefan vervained Damon and laid him on the couch as Elena asked to him. "Stefan, why are you doing this?"

"Damon had the right idea with the tunnels." Stefan searched for Damon's phone as then she found it and put his phone and his own phone together, to get the picture to his phone and delete it on Damon's phone. "But I'm not gonna go in there if I can't count on him to do it my way."

"If you can't count on him? You just vervained him." Elena countered.

"Sometimes I wonder who crazier, you or Damon." Brooklyn comment.

"Think he cares about April or Matt?" Stefan tossed Damon's phone on the couch. "He'll get Jeremy out and go after Connor no matter who gets hurt."

"I'm coming with you." Elena told him.

And I as well, it's our brother." Brooklyn countered.

"You're not." Stefan looked at the girls.

"You need our help." Elena glanced at her sister.

"What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself?" Stefan asked to Elena. "What if you kill him? Guilt would wreck you."

"You don't think I'm afraid of that?" Elena countered. "Of course I am. Stefan, I'm barely holding it together. If Jeremy gets hurt…" Brooklyn nodded to her sister, in agreement.

"I'll get Jeremy out, okay? I promise you. Listen to me." Stefan told to Elena softly. "This is the most important thing that I have ever asked you to do. I just need you to trust me. Please." Then they kissed as then Stefan pulled away and used his vampire speed to get away from there.

* * *

Sometime later, they heard an explosion as Elena called to Stefan. "Stefan, call me. There was an explosion at the Grill, I need to know what's happening." Then Damon started to wake up as Elena rushed over to him. "Damon? Hey, can you get up?

"Ugh. Where's Stefan?" Damon muttered. "I'm gonna kill him." Then he held his arm in the air as it touched the sun light, he cried out in pain. "Ow."

Brooklyn rolled with her eyes. "Ironic." She muttered to herself.

"He took your ring? Why would he do that?" Elena asked to him.

"Ugh." Damon rolled of the couch. "Because he's playing us. All this stalling, getting hybrids, taking my ring." Then he sat up in the shadow, by the couch. "Add it up. He made a deal with Klaus or he's compelled."

"Then I need to get in there." Elena told him.

"No, Elena." Damon warned her. "This guy's dangerous."

"So am I, Damon." Elena told him angry.

"Married couple." Brooklyn muttered.

"Then you need to be smart." Damon told her. "He doesn't know you're a vampire. You get as close as you can you kill him."

Elena was to door out as Brooklyn told Damon. "I will go after her."

He nodded to her. "Yeah, Yeah."

Then she left as well.

* * *

Elena and Brooklyn arrived at the grill as they hear Stefan saying. "I can give you the truth. Just put down the gun and let Jeremy go."

Then they stormed in the grill as Elena called to Connor. "Please… Don't hurt him."

"You come any closer, he's dead." Connor had his gun pointed at Jeremy.

"Elena, Brooklyn, get out of here." Jeremy called to his sisters as he was standing on a bomb.

"He's the only family that we have left." Brooklyn told to Connor.

"Just… Just let him go." Elena added.

"You hear that?" Connor called to Stefan. "Your girl and her sister are watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of them." he pointed still on Jeremy. "On the count of three! One… two…"

Then Stefan decided in that moment to come out of hiding with his hands up in surrender. Connor pointed the gun at him instead on Jeremy as Elena rushed to Connor using her vampire speed, but he shot at Jeremy, hitting him in the stomach which caused him to lose balance on the mat he was standing on. Then Stefan came over to Jeremy and grabbed, causing the bomb going off.

Brooklyn went over to Jeremy. "Jeremy?" She looked at him, seeing he was losing a lot of blood. In that moment Stefan helped Elena, then Stefan was gone with Connor.

Elena rushed over to Brooklyn and Jeremy and gave her brother her blood to heal him. Then she saw the blood in his shirt and turned around. "I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay." Jeremy reassured her. "You don't have to hide it. I know you're not gonna hurt me."

"How did this happen, Jer? Why did Connor come after you?" Elena asked, turning to look at him.

"He said I was like him because I could see his tattoo." He replied to her.

"His what?" Elena asked confused.

"His Hunter's Mark." Jeremy replied, explaining. "It's invisible to everyone but me. Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?"

"No. Wait, who else knows about this?" Elena looked at him.

"Well, that's the thing." Jeremy looked back at her. "I don't even know. Apparently, I was with Connor all day yesterday but I can't remember. Someone compelled me."

"Idiots." Brooklyn muttered, hoping no one heard her.

"I think I know who." Elena told her brother standing up.

"I'm gonna kill the guy." Brooklyn looked at her sister. "Nobody comes at our brother." Elena nodded to her.

* * *

Brooklyn and Elena find Connor in the tunnels, Elena used her vampire speed to get to Connor and bit him in the neck. "Stay the hell away from our brother." Brooklyn went over to them as well, seeing that he sat on the ground.

"Look at you." Connor mocked. "So worried about your brother. You're the biggest monster he'll ever meet." Then he staked her as Brooklyn grabbed and slammed him into the wall.

Elena pulled the stake out and went to her sister and Connor. "You missed."

"Nobody comes at my family." Brooklyn threatened him, flashing her eyes yellow. "Nobody." The sisters moved as one as they killed Connor, snapping his neck. Then his body fell on the ground.

* * *

Brooklyn had received at text that Diana had picked up Rose as they were in the woods. Elena insisted that she wanted to bury him, so Brooklyn helped her. Then Stefan and Damon approached to them.

"Elena." Stefan told her softly.

"I need to bury him. I killed him. I should I should bury him." Elena keeps digging.

"We killed him." Brooklyn muttered to her as the boys hear her, looking at her.

"Hey, hey, come on…" Stefan tried to talk to Elena.

"Don't! I heard you talking to him." Elena told to him angry. "Making some secret deal with Klaus? You said you were gonna protect Jeremy keep me from this. You said that I could trust you, Stefan."

"Elena, it's complicated." Damon told her.

"No, it's not complicated, Damon. You wanna know why?" Elena looked at him. "Because he's dead now. You told me to kill him. So I did."

"She doesn't need you two babbling over her, she needs her family." Brooklyn told the boys.

"That you left." Damon scoffed.

"She was willing to forgive me, until you two persuade not too." She pointed at the boys.

Then in the end it penetrated Elena. "Oh. I… I killed someone… I killed someone." She started crying again.

"Shh." Brooklyn took her in her arms as then she looked at the boys, flashing her eyes yellow. "Leave us." They immediately leave them alone.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long wait, I had exams on my school and that's why I haven't been updating. So I hope you liked this chapter!

Please, favorite, follow and review.

Until next time, bye.


	6. We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes

Brooklyn walked into the mansion as she called for Diana. "Diana, where are you?"

Then Diana walked out of the kitchen. "I'm here, what's up?"

"Where's Rose?" Brooklyn asked confused.

"She's asleep." Diana replied. "Now what's up?"

"Well, what do you know about a hunter's curse?" Brooklyn asked to her.

"Well, the hunter that you have killed, he or she will follow you around until you kill yourself or there is a new hunter." Diana explained. "You will then, back to normal. Why are you asking that?"

"Well, because I have killed a one of the five with my sister." Brooklyn replied to her, dryly.

"Oh." Diana said in shock.

"So, what happens know?" Brooklyn asked to her.

"Did you have hallucinations yet?" She asked back to her.

Brooklyn shook her head. "Not yet."

Diana nodded to her. "We need to lock you up, just in case that you hurt people."

"Oh." Brooklyn let out a heavily sigh. "Okay, let's do this, but don't tell my daughter any of this."

"I will." Diana reassured her.

* * *

Then not much later, they walked towards a cell for werewolves to hold them in on a full moon. Brooklyn sighed. "This is the place you had in mind?" She looked at Diana.

"Hmm-mmm." Diana hummed. "Yeah."

"But why here though?" Brooklyn had to ask.

"Just in case you wolf out and you don't have control over it." Diana replied to her.

"Oh, so that's why we are here." Brooklyn told her.

"Yeah." Diana told her. "Only know you have to in there and chain yourself."

"Okay, and if you see Nik, you will tell him I'm here." Brooklyn told her.

"I will." Diana looked at her.

Then Brooklyn walked into the cell and chained herself. "Buttons up." She comment.

"I will bring over a few hours some food and a drink for you." Diana told her.

"Okay, see you later." Brooklyn smiled at her.

"Yeah, see you later." Diana told her as then she walked away from the cell and went upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, Diana had brought Rose to school and is she now back in the mansion. She was making the food ready for Brooklyn as then Klaus stormed into the house. "Where is she? Where is Brooklyn?" Then he looked at Diana. "Where is she?" He snarled.

Diana looked at the angry Klaus. "She is in the basement, chained, because of the hunters curse."

"What?!" Klaus asked in shock.

"You didn't know." Diana realized.

"I went to Rose school and I didn't see her, they had told me that you brought her to school today." Klaus admitted.

"She has the hunters curse along with Elena and I don't know how she is." Diana told him. "I was going to give her food until you walked into the room."

"I will come with you then." Klaus told her.

"Okay." Diana nodded to him.

* * *

Not much later, they arrived by Brooklyn, who was in her wolf form, sleeping on the ground. "She's in her wolf form." Klaus noticed.

"Yeah, I told that it would happen." Diana nodded to him.

"You know." He stated.

"Yeah, I know about the hunters curse and what it does when you kill one of the five." Diana nodded.

Just as Klaus wanted to say further, Brooklyn woke up and transformed back to her human body. "Oh my head." She groaned, then she looked at Klaus and Diana. "What the hell happened last night in this bloody cell?"

"I don't know, Brooklyn." Diana replied to her.

"Oh, do have my food?" She asked hungry.

Then Klaus comment. "You don't seem much hunted by the hunter curse."

"I think, I'm stronger than that." Brooklyn looked at him as Diana opened the cell and walked inside and put the food on the ground. Then she walked out of the cell and closed behind her. "Thanks." Brooklyn told her.

"You are welcome." Diana told to her friend.

"For 52 years, four months and nine days." Klaus suddenly told to them. "I was tormented in my dreams my every waking moment. Relentless, never-ending torture."

"How did you make it stop?" Brooklyn asked to him.

"I didn't." Klaus replied to her. "Eventually, it just stopped."

"Great, I don't remember from last night and I don't think I want to." Brooklyn told them honestly. "And I don't want to know how it further goes."

"We will find a way to stop this, love." Klaus promised her.

"Okay, Nik." Brooklyn nodded to him as she grabbed her food and sat on the ground. Then she remembered something. "Jeremy is a potential hunter."

"Yes, we know that already." Diana comment, not understanding her.

"But, you don't understand, my brother could be the next hunter." Brooklyn explained.

Then Diana looked at her in understanding. "Oh, you mean that if he kills a vampire the curse could go away."

"Yeah." Brooklyn nodded.

Then Diana looked at Klaus. "What are you gonna do with Elena?"

"Lock her up of course." Klaus replied to her.

"Okay." Diana nodded.

"Then I should pick her up and lock up in a safe room." Klaus told the girls as he uses his vampire speed to get away from there.

"Well, I should be going." Diana told to Brooklyn.

"Okay." Brooklyn nodded to her.

"See you over a few hours." Diana told her.

"Yeah, see you then." Brooklyn told her.

Then Diana went upstairs.

* * *

Later that day, Brooklyn sat still in the cell as then the man she killed sat there with her. Brooklyn looked at him. "What do you want?" She asked to Connor.

"That you kill yourself." Connor replied to her.

"Never." Her eyes flashed yellow.

"You would want to." Connor went closer to her.

"No, I would never kill myself." Brooklyn snapped at him.

"Eventually, you will." Connor disappeared from her sight.

Brooklyn sighed heavily. "Finally some peace."

* * *

Much later that day, they figured it out how to stop the curse on Elena and Brooklyn as then Klaus, Diana, Stefan and Jeremy went over to the Lockwood mansion. Klaus and Diana went first inside of the mansion. "Going somewhere? When I said don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?"

"It's not his fault. It's mine." Tyler told to Klaus. "I was distracting him. It's my fault she got away."

"Maybe you should be the one to die for it." Klaus turned to look at him.

"No one has to die." Hayley shouted.

"Did I not say mind your business?" Klaus sped forwards to her, looking angry.

"Tyler's covering for me. I'm the one that let her go." Hayley told to him calmly.

"Hayley." Tyler looked in shock.

"No. You want someone dead?" She dared him. "Go ahead. Kill me. I'd rather die anyway than end up as one of your sired little bitches."

"Don't tempt me, little wolf." Klaus told her as then he turned to the other hybrid. "Your existence is to serve me. To please me. Do you understand?'

"I'm sorry." The hybrid told him. "Look, I won't fail you again."

"No, you won't." Klaus told him. "Get out of here."

The hybrid tried to get away as then Stefan staked him in the stomach and he fell on the ground as then Jeremy walked inside with axe.

"No!" Hayley shouted, covering her hand on her mouth as she looked in shock.

Then Tyler noticed that Jeremy was there. "Jeremy? What the hell, man?"

"I'm sorry." Jeremy told them as then he smashed the head on the hybrid with the axe, the hybrid is dead, laying on the ground. Hayley cried as Tyler looked at angry at Jeremy.

* * *

Klaus and Diana went home as then they went downstairs to see Brooklyn. Brooklyn had already freed herself from the chains as she looked at them. "I'm glad this curse has ended."

"As do we." Diana comment, Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Can you let my out?" Brooklyn asked to them.

"Yes, love." Klaus answered as he walked to the cell and let her out. Brooklyn immediately kissed him as Diana stood there annoyed while Rose was asleep upstairs in her room.

* * *

**Author's note: **It was a difficult chapter to write guys, but I did it anyway. Anyway I hope you all liked it and please favorite, follow and review.

Until next time, bye.


	7. Out of Mystic Falls

In a few days has been quiet, Caroline has been organize the Miss Mystic Falls and she could all the help she could get. Elena of course volunteered to help her and some other people to get that day perfect. Jeremy has been coping to being a hunter, but he has nightmares about killing vampires that he hasn't told to someone yet. Diana misses Elijah and has no idea what he's up to and Brooklyn is worried about her daughter safety. Stefan is heartbroken about the breakup with Elena and has been on his own for the time being and Damon is being Damon.

* * *

Today, Brooklyn walked towards Klaus in his art room as he was busy with a painting. "I'm worried about our daughter's safety, Nik." Brooklyn told him as she arrived by him.

Klaus stopped with his painted and looked at her. "Why?"

"Well, everything that has happened in past." Brooklyn replied to him. "I just want our daughter to be safe."

"Our daughter is safe now." Klaus didn't see the problem in it.

Brooklyn face palmed at him. "There is always in this town a problem that we will face and our daughter isn't then safe." Brooklyn argued with him.

Then Klaus realized what she was saying. "With them, you mean?" He referred about the others who want him dead.

"Yes." Brooklyn nodded. "We just need to get of the town and live somewhat a normal live, what you think?"

"And leave behind that the fact that Elena can find the cure and take it and I can make more hybrids?" Klaus looked at her.

"Why do you still need them? When we are in a new town, we don't need then anymore!" Brooklyn snapped a little. "You don't think further than need to, Nik. Do it for ones, it's about our daughter's future."

Klaus looked angry. "A few years back, I didn't know I had a daughter and know you want to leave this town with me? I don't think so, we are staying here."

"You can't decide what I need to do, if I want to leave, I will go with our daughter, if you want to come with us, think about it, but I'm leaving with our daughter." Brooklyn snapped at him as then she walked away from him.

"Don't walk away from me!" Klaus shouted at her.

Brooklyn ignored him as she still was walking, then she leave the art room to cool down.

* * *

Brooklyn was packing her stuff as then Klaus walked into the room. "Still leaving with our daughter?" Klaus asked to her.

"Yes." Brooklyn replied to him. "And have you thought about it?" She turned to look at him as she raised an eyebrow.

Klaus nodded to her. "If that's what you want, we will leave, but I will still come here from time to time, to hear about the progress from the cure."

"Then you have calmed down and thought about it?" Brooklyn looked at him.

"Yes." Klaus replied to her.

"Okay." Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. "You are not going to trick to stay here, then?"

"No." He didn't meet her eyes.

"Nik, I'm serious." Brooklyn crossed with her arms.

Then he looked at her. "I will never trick you to stay here." Klaus promised to her.

"Good, then you can help pack." Brooklyn told him.

"Does our daughter that were are leaving?" Klaus asked curious.

"Yes, I have told her, when I came upstairs." Brooklyn replied to him as he nodded to her.

Then they packed further to leave Mystic Falls.

* * *

Later that day, when the stuff was packed, Brooklyn had called Diana that she was leaving with Rose and Klaus. Diana was sad hear that of course, but also happy that Brooklyn choose her daughter's safely first. She wished her good luck with their new home, where ever that is. Then Brooklyn with Rose and Klaus in the living room to grab their stuff as they were ready to leave as then the doorbell rang, they looked each other in confusion as then Klaus walked to the door and open it. In the doorway was Elena standing there. "Is Brooklyn here?" She asked to him.

"Yes." Klaus replied to him irritated that the doppelgänger was here.

Then she walked past him to her sister, when she found her, she saw stuff there as well. Then she looked at her sister. "Are you really leaving?" She asked as Klaus was in the room as well.

"Yes, Elena." Brooklyn glanced at Klaus.

"So, so, why are you leaving us again?" Elena looked angry.

"Nik and for our daughter, more doesn't concern you." Brooklyn replied to her. "we can still visit if you want, only when you try to stop murdering Nik."

"I will and I want you to still visit us, if you must know we still need you in our lives." Elena referred to their brother.

"I know, sis, but I have to think about Rose too." Brooklyn told her sister.

"You don't feel safe here with Rose anymore." Elena stated.

"Finally, she getting clever." Klaus comment annoyed as Elena was sending him a glare his way.

"Nik, don't do that." Brooklyn scold him as then she looked at her sister. "Yes, it is about that."

Elena walked towards her sister and hugged her. "Be safe." She whispered.

"Yeah, you too." Brooklyn told her sister as they went apart.

"See, yeah, sis." Elena looked at her sister.

"Yeah, you too." Brooklyn told her sister.

Then Elena leave the room and went out of the mansion.

* * *

Brooklyn, Klaus and their daughter went to the airport, Klaus had ordered a private plane for them and it was granted it. They were going to fly to London and it was going to be fantastic. After a long hours of flying, they arrived in London and went to the nearest Hotel as Klaus was arranging for a house. Then went to check in by the Bali as Klaus to the man. "The Mikaelsons."

The man looked at him. "Your key, mister Mikaelson." He give him the key.

Klaus grabbed to key. "Thank you." He looked at him.

"Now, we can go to our room." Brooklyn told to their daughter.

Rose was smiling at her mother. "Yay."

Then they went upstairs, to the third floor, when they arrived, they opened room 314 and went inside of it.

"It's beautiful in here." Brooklyn comment.

"it is." Klaus looked at the woman he loved.

Then Rose sees big beds as she comment happily. "Big beds, mommy, daddy." Her parents laughed at their daughter happily.

* * *

Later, after they had settled in, Brooklyn received a call from Diana. "Hey, Diana, what's up?"

"Hey, uhm, it's about your brother, he's really went into his hunters persona." Diana replied to her. "Glad your aren't here to see him like this."

"Wha…?!" Brooklyn looked at Klaus, who listened to the conversation as well. "How did that happen?"

"Apparently, Stefan let him kill vampires." Diana replied to her with a concerned voice.

"One of these days, I'm gonna kill him, ex of Elena or not and with that idiotic brother of him." Brooklyn groaned angry.

"I know the feeling, Brook." Diana told her. "But your sister believes that your brother can be saved."

"We will see about that." Brooklyn looked concerned.

"Yeah, be too, but uh, I gonna go." Diana told her friend. "I will talk to you later."

"Yeah." Brooklyn sighed.

"Bye." Diana told her.

"Yeah, bye." Brooklyn sighed as then she hung up. Then she looked at Klaus. "That went well." She comment as then she asked to him. "You heard everything?"

Klaus nodded to her. "Yes, sweetheart."

"Glad that Rose is asleep." Brooklyn comment as she glanced at their daughters sleeping figure.

"Yes, indeed." Klaus comment to her.

Klaus would be shortly back in Mystic Falls and sees how things are there, but first they need a house in London, so he would do that first. They need to be safe in a house, not in a Hotel.

* * *

**Author's note: **Should I continue to write in this AU or fast forward to the excitement stuff? What you think guys, I want your opinion! : -) As always, please favorite, reviews and follow this story, it will make me very happy if you that guys, but no mean comments. I only want advice comments to how I get better in my stories!

Until next time, bye.


	8. Author's note

p class="MsoNoSpacing"strongspan lang="EN-US"Author's note: /span/strongspan lang="EN-US"I wanted tell you guys that you can vote on the poll for my story: My lovely ideas for new stories. I'm having the poll up to 30 December in this year, then I will choose which story I will write about. And it stands on my profile!/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US"And I wanted also to say that I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year you guys. I love you readers : -) /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Until next time, bye : -)/p 


	9. Stand by Me

**Author's note: **So I have decided that I will fast forward to the story and not do others chapter about that they are in another town, maybe do I that as flashbacks, but we will see. We will be in the episode 'Stand by Me' and you will all see how that will play out!

'_The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship. Everything has its time. And everything ends.' - Sarah Jane Smith from Doctor Who._

* * *

Brooklyn did her day just as the other days with her daughter and sometimes Klaus was with them. Just today she got a call from Stefan, which surprised her. She picked up her phone as she said. "Uh, hello."

"Could you come back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked to her.

"Why?! Did something happen?" Brooklyn asked worried.

"Yeah." Stefan sighed. "Brooklyn, Jeremy is dead."

"What?!" Brooklyn exclaimed, sitting down on the couch. "How did that happen?"

"We went to an island, to find the cure, but Katherine was on the island as well and she fed Jeremy on Silas and went off with the cure." Stefan explained it to her.

"How's Elena holding up?" Brooklyn asked worried for her little sister.

"She's in denial." Stefan replied to her.

Brooklyn sighed heavily. "It's because she's a vampire right? Her emotions are heighted, but she can't stay that way. I will come back to Mystic Falls, I want to say goodbye to Jer."

"Yeah, I know. And okay, then I will see you soon, Brooklyn." Stefan told her.

"Yeah, bye." Brooklyn said to him as then she hang up, then she put her phone away and went to her daughter. When she was by her daughter, she told her. "We are going back to Mystic Falls, Rose."

Her daughter looked at her. "Okay."

Brooklyn smiled at her. "Okay, we are going to pack." She said as then she texted to Klaus that she was coming back with Rose, because Jeremy is dead.

* * *

Brooklyn arrived in the mansion and told to Klaus that Rose has to stay with him, because Elena is in denial and that why she has to come to there, to help. Klaus could look after their daughter as Brooklyn went over there. When she arrived in her old home, she smelled a horrible smell as then Stefan came to her. She looked at him. "What's that smell?"

"It's his body. He's starting to decompose." Stefan replied to her solemnly.

"it's a horrid smell." Brooklyn comment, placing a hand on her mouth and turned a little green.

Stefan looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"No." Brooklyn whispered. "Do you have something that neutralize the smell? Because I want to see him."

"Uh, maybe a mask will help." Stefan suggested.

"I don't think that will help." Brooklyn told him, still a little green. "But, how come that Elena doesn't smell it?"

"She's in denial." Stefan replied to her.

"So in denial that she can't smell it." Brooklyn checked as Stefan nodded to her. "Well, then I have to go in inside then." She sighed. "But in case I will stay close to the toilet."

Stefan nodded to her as then he opened the door and let her inside. Then they walked to upstairs, to Jeremy's room as Brooklyn looked now extreme green and went to the toilet by the shower that was upstairs. Not much later, she went back to him and walked inside on the room as Stefan asked her. "Are you sure you are okay?" He asked worried.

"I will be." Brooklyn replied to him as then she saw her brother's body. "How long is he dead?"

"A few hours to almost a day." Stefan replied to her.

"Yeah, he looks like it." Brooklyn comment, still looking at her brother. "And where is Elena?"

"She's somewhere in the house." Stefan replied to her.

Brooklyn nodded to him. "Okay and can I have a moment alone with my brother?"

"Of course." Stefan nodded to her as then he leaves the room.

Brooklyn walked towards her brother and sat down on the bed. "Jer." She began, her eyes tearing. "Why did it to have to be you? Why do always everyone dies around me?" Her eyes glowed yellow, she sighed. "I don't like it at all. I hate it, I hate it all." A tear fells on the bed. "I will miss you terribly, Jer. I will." She said no more as she cried hard, then she walked out the room and went downstairs.

Then she saw Stefan and Caroline as then she walked out of the house to have some fresh air as Caroline followed her. "Are you okay?" She asked worried.

Brooklyn turned around to see her as her eyes were still yellow. "No." She looked at her. "My brother is dead and Elena is in denial. I haven't even seen her yet and the smell I'm smelling is horrible, I already puked in the toilet and it didn't still help." Blue vines came around her eyes as her teeth sharpened. "And I can barely control myself from transforming into a wolf." She breathed heavily, tears falling down her face.

Caroline went forwards to her. "You need to calm down, Brooklyn."

"I know." She nodded to her. "I'm trying."

Caroline nodded to her. "Alright."

Brooklyn took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, her blue vines and sharpened teeth disappeared, but her eyes remained yellow. "I'm okay for now."

Caroline nodded to her. "That good." She smiled at her. "Try to stay calm."

"Yeah." Brooklyn nodded to her.

Just then Meredith came towards them. "Hey girls." She greeted them.

Brooklyn looked at her. "Hey."

"Hey." Caroline greeted back.

Meredith looked a little shocked to that Brooklyn had yellow eyes, but didn't let her show as she asked her. "I heard you brother died, where is he?"

"Upstairs." Brooklyn replied sadly.

"Thank you." Meredith nodded to her as then she walked inside on the house.

Then Brooklyn looked at Caroline. "I'm not going back into the house, the smell is overwhelming."

"Yeah, I heard you on the toilet." Caroline looked a little disgusted.

Brooklyn makes a look. "Ugh, fine that you heard me."

"Sorry, vampire hearing." Caroline shrugged.

"Yeah, I figured." Brooklyn rolled with her eyes, but smiled at her.

* * *

A little while later, they saw Matt coming their way as Brooklyn sat on the porch and Caroline sat the couch. Then he greeted the girls. "Hey."

"Hey." Brooklyn looked at him.

"Hey, Matt." Caroline greeted him back.

"Where is Elena?" Matt asked to them.

"Inside the house, probably upstairs." Caroline replied to him.

"But she's in denial, maybe you can help her with that." Brooklyn suggested to him.

"I will do what I can." Matt told her as she nodded to him and he walked inside of the house to see Elena.

Then Brooklyn turned to look at Caroline. "I want to this day to be over with."

"Yeah, I understand." Caroline nodded to her.

Not much later, Matt and Elena walked out of the house as she saw her sister standing there. "Brooklyn." She looked surprised.

"Hey, Elena." Brooklyn looked at her little sister as then she walked over to her and hugged her. "Jer is dead."

"No he isn't, Brooklyn." Elena insisted. "We are all waiting for him to wake up."

Brooklyn sighed. "Elena you are in denial. He isn't going to wake up, because he's dead. See the truth, sis." She told her sister.

Elena shook her head. "No." She said stubbornly.

"Oh, Elena you can't be in denial forever." Brooklyn sighed. "You have to see the truth." Then she looked at Matt. "Take her away from here."

Matt nodded as then he motion for Elena to come with him. When they were gone, Brooklyn sighed. "Why is she like this?"

"Don't know." Caroline replied to her.

Brooklyn glared a little as she didn't say another word, but sat back down again on the porch.

* * *

Hours later, Bonnie and Damon were there as well as Elena and Matt were also back. They all sat around the table as Bonnie spoke. "It's called an expression triangle. I need to complete it for Silas."

"What?" Matt looked in disbelief. "You can't kill 12 people."

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the way to get power." Bonnie told them.

"To do what?" Caroline asked her.

"Once the veil is dropped, the Other Side doesn't exist." Bonnie replied to her. "There's nothing separating us. We're all just one."

"No, that's just crazy, Bonnie." Brooklyn told her. "everybody will come back, not just our loves ones, but also the enemies, murderers people, everyone."

"Brooklyn is right" Caroline told to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you're talking like a crazy person. You are not killing 12 people. And you sure as hell can't invite every monster who's died back into this world."

"Caroline, I think she knows that." Matt told her.

"No, I can do it. I have the power." Bonnie told them. "We can bring everyone back. Jeremy. Alaric. Vicki."

"Bonnie, stop it!" Caroline shouted at her. "You can't just say these things."

"Bonnie, this is just bad." Brooklyn shook her head.

"It's gonna be fine…" Bonnie told them, before the phone rang ending their conversation.

"I'll get it." Elena said.

"I'll get it." Matt offered.

"I said I'll get it." Elena told him as she got up and picked up the phone as the Salvatore brothers came back inside of the house.

"_Hello. Elena?" _April said over the phone._ "It's April. Young. Um I was looking for Jeremy and his cell phone keeps going straight to voice mail." _

"Jeremy can't come to the phone right now. He's not… I'm sorry. He's dead." Elena told her as then he hung up the phone and walked upstairs to Jeremy's room, Brooklyn followed her sister, to see her pulling the blanket off his face.

Damon had followed them as well as he said to Elena. "Elena."

"He's dead. He's dead. Damon, he's… He's dead, and he's been dead this entire time, and I…" She put her hand on her mouth. "Oh, my God. I can smell him. How long has he smelled like that?"

"A while." Brooklyn said to her.

"Hey, talk to me, I can help you." Damon told her.

"How are you going to help me? How?" Elena sniffled. "He's… Okay. Okay, we… We have to… We have to get rid of his body. Bring him downstairs."

"We shouldn't…" Damon started, but Elena didn't listen.

"Carry him down, please." Elena told him as then she went downstairs again, Brooklyn followed her. Then she looked at Stefan. "Where's Bonnie?"

"We told Matt to take her home." Stefan replied to her. "It would be best."

"We're going to do this the old-fashioned way." Elena told them.

"Do what?" Caroline asked confused.

Then Damon came downstairs with Jeremy's body. "Put his body on the couch." Elena told him as she walked to the kitchen and searched for something.

"Elena. Elena." Caroline asked to her as Brooklyn stared. "You need help finding something?"

Elena stood up with a bottle of lighter fluid as she started squirted it over the counter. "Got it."

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked to her as she continued to squirted it around the place.

"We need a cover story, right?" She looked at them. "You think I didn't hear you guys talking earlier? What are we going to say? Animal attack? Tumble down the stairs? No. We burn the house down with him inside it."

"Elena." Brooklyn looked at her sister.

"Stop it." Stefan told her.

"Why? You want me not in denial?" Elena looked at him. "You want me to face the truth? This is the truth, Stefan. I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want these sketches. I don't want this Xbox." She went to a closet and grabbed bourbon. "Not going to need this bourbon anymore. Alaric's not here to drink it. Unless you are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on the Other Side to get him back." She looked at them. "Would you? I know you want your drinking buddy back." Then she looked at Damon. "Would you, Damon? Because I wouldn't. I don't know. I mean, does that make me a bad person? I… I have no idea." She grabbed the ring form Jeremy's finger and toss it to Damon, who grabbed it. "He's not going to need that anymore."

"Elena you are not the only one that lost a brother today." Brooklyn told her angry.

Elena looked at her. "You weren't always there."

Brooklyn glared at her at then Caroline shouted. "Elena, stop, you're scaring me."

"What else are we supposed to do with the body?" Elena told her as she throws the frame down on the ground, making the glass crack. "There's no room in the Gilbert family plot. Jenna and John took the last spots." Then she throws the empty bottle of bourbon against the wall and it shattered, then she grabbed a match from the mantle and lit it up.

"Elena, stop." Stefan begged.

"There's nothing here for me anymore, Stefan." Elena shouted. "Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that I love that have died. My mom. My dad. Jeremy, and Jenna, and Alaric. John. Even John. I mean, they're all dead. Everyone is dead, so What am I? How am I? I can't even There's nothing left for me." The flame had burned down the match and started to burn her hand making her drop the match. Damon flashed forwards to catch the match before it could on the ground. Elena continued to sob and started to crumble, Brooklyn could only stare at her, sadly.

"Elena, I need you to calm down." Damon told her.

"No, no, no, I can't. I can't I can't." She fell on the ground, grabbing her head. "I can't. It hurts. It hurts. Just make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts."

"Damon. Help her." Stefan told his brother sadly.

Damon crouched down next to her and pulled her to him. "I can help you. I want you to let me help you. Come on. I can help you."

"How?" She asked to him, tearing on her face.

"Turn it off." Damon replied to her.

"No." Brooklyn looked angry at him.

"What? No." Stefan told him, but Damon held a hand up to stop him from intervening.

"Just turn it off and everything will go away. It's all you have to do. It's what I want you to do. Just turn it off." Damon told her as they all watched as Elena's teary face turned utterly emotionless and still, the light leaving her eyes.

* * *

Later, Brooklyn went home. She walked inside of the mansion and saw that Klaus walking towards her. "Jeremy is gone." She sobbed as he took her in his arms and held her. Eventually, Brooklyn fell asleep as then he took her upstairs and laid her on bed. Klaus watched her as she slept through the night as Rose was asleep as well in her bed.

* * *

**Author's note: **It was emotional for me to write it, but I hope you all liked anyway. Please review, favorite and follow.

Until next time, bye.


End file.
